


Good Odds

by jadehqknb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Face Sitting, Polyamory, Professional Referee Daichi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Daichi comes home to find a beautiful surprise in the form of playful girlfriends who want to spoil him (and themselves) after he's been gone for a long weekend away at work.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Michimiya Yui/Shimizu Kiyoko
Kudos: 16





	Good Odds

**Author's Note:**

> This was my contribution to the NSFW Daichi Zine ["Nice Receive"](https://twitter.com/nicereceivezine)

With feet like lead and his head feeling like it was in a vice, Daichi slowly made his way home. Initially, landing a job as a professional referee for the sport he’d loved since middle school seemed like a dream come true. Well, a secondary dream.

A real dream come true would have him  _ playing _ the game professionally.

But he’d never been a flashy player. Just a steady one. A good foundation to prop up the blindingly brilliant talent around him. 

He still missed it most days. Maybe he should call some of the guys for a pick-up game. If there were enough of them around.

He shook his head. No good coming home to his ladies with a cloud over his head. So what if he had a headache and backache and felt like the old man his friends always teased him of being?

Being gone an entire weekend missing his princess and angel made the train rides feel slow. But he was home now, with two bouquets bought at the little flower shop near the station in hand: lilies for Yui, hydrangeas for Kiyoko. 

He unlocked the door and crossed the threshold of their apartment, calling, “I’m home!” 

Distracted by the burden of his bag and taking off his shoes, he didn’t look up right away. But when he did, all thoughts of pain, exhaustion and melancholy were driven away. He almost lost his grip on the flowers. 

Yui leaned against the wall of the hallway leading to their bedroom. She had on one of his old referee uniform shirts, tattered and worn, but on her it looked downright sinful—especially when it parted as she stepped forward to reveal a vibrant orange push-up bra and panties lingerie set. She gave a coy little smile reserved for when things were about to get interesting and pulled at the black string hung around her neck. 

Daichi inhaled sharply when one of his whistles popped out from between her breasts, swaying slightly between her pinched fingers. 

She put it to her lips and Daichi could well imagine the heat it held, warmed by her soft skin. She blew softly, releasing a faint whistle into the room. As she withdrew the metal, her tongue flicked its tip, her eyes never leaving his. 

Daichi cursed, knowing he’d never be able to use, let alone  _ look at _ a whistle without getting a hard on. 

Yui giggled, smiled again, and said, “Game on, ref.”

She spun on the balls of her feet, using Daichi’s slack-jawed stunned reaction to gain a head start. 

He dropped the flowers on the living room table, shucking his jacket as he took long strides down the hall to the door of the bedroom. 

Pushing it open, a soft groan escaped him as he took in the sight of Kiyoko waiting for him. The creamy white of her skin nearly glowed against the deep black,  _ sheer  _ lace babydoll adorning it. Kneeling on their bed, her long hair tied up in a high ponytail and her glasses sliding slightly down the bridge of her nose, she looked a mixture of innocence and lust. Her eyes were dark, her chest heaving slightly as her dainty hands clenched into small fists against her well toned thighs. 

“Fuck,” he breathed out unconsciously.

Kiyoko let out a soft whimper and Daichi started as Yui’s voice, soft as velvet, caressed his ear. “Maybe later, right now, we just want you to relax and enjoy.”

Her fingers had been working as she spoke, pulling the hem of his shirt up. Daichi raised his arms, never taking his eyes off Kiyoko as she squirmed impatiently then sprung from the bed, her breasts bouncing slightly as she hurried to him, eager hands grasping his belt buckle. 

His hands rose to touch but a soft whistle from behind stalled his movements. “We’re calling the shots tonight,  _ captain _ . Let us take care of you,” Yui purred, her teeth teasing the lobe of his ear. 

Daichi drew in a hissing breath between his teeth as Kiyoko won her struggle against buckle and zipper, tugging his jeans and boxer briefs off in one go. 

He looked down at her on her knees before him, a blessing and curse since he wasn’t supposed to touch yet. Gingerly she helped him step out of the bundle of cloth at his feet, tossing it away to join his shirt in some obscure corner of the room. 

“Yui,” Kiyoko whispered, begging in her tone.

“Take him to the bed, sweetie,” Yui replied. 

Kiyoko slowly stood up, rolling her hands over the sides of Daichi’s calves, thighs and hips, the brush of the lace on her body teasing his sensitive skin. Her hands slid into his, a little cool against the heat of his. “Missed you,” she whispered, walking backward, drawing him to the bed. 

“Missed you too, princess,” Daichi replied. Where their skin touched felt electric, the few days they’d spent apart suddenly feeling like months even though they were all together now. 

The air around them seemed to vibrate, anticipation racing up and down their spines. Kiyoko sat on the bed and Daichi followed her down, their hands still held in one another’s. Out of the corner of his eye, Daichi could see Yui watching them, a small smile on her face. He opened his mouth, likely to beg if he wasn’t careful, but he never got the chance to vocalize anything except a soft gasp of surprise as both his beauties slid to their knees before him. 

They looked up, Yui still smiling and Kikoyo blushing slightly. 

“We wanted to give you a lot of love, baby,” Yui said, her hand running up his right leg as Kiyoko’s went up his left. 

Together they parted his thighs further and excitement lanced through him. 

“Ready?” Yui asked and the girls shared a look that had Daichi’s cock twitching in anticipation. 

Kiyoko nodded and Yui leaned towards her, pressing their lips together. Daichi drew in a long breath; he loved watching them kiss. They were so pretty together. It didn’t last very long, just enough to further whet his appetite, and his cock, before they moved simultaneously, Kiyoko up and Yui down. 

Daichi’s head tipped back when Kiyoko’s tongue flicked the tip of his cock as Yui nuzzled then licked his balls.

“Oh fuck,” Daichi moaned, his fingers gripping the comforter with white-knuckle force. He wasn’t going to last long, but he would do his damnedest. 

Kiyoko enveloped him with her plump lips and he tipped his chin down to watch her engulf as much as she could. Beneath her, Yui lapped and suckled his balls, the dual stimulation near overwhelming when coupled with the visual. 

“You’re both so beautiful, so good to me,” Daichi whispered. 

Yui’s humming sent a pleasurable tingle up his sack and when her teeth scraped gently against his skin, he hissed. Kiyoko swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, her lips still sealed over him, moaning quietly to add her own vibrations. 

Yui withdrew, giving Kiyoko more room to sink down further and suck firmly, making Daichi curse again. As Kiyoko bobbed her head up and down slowly, Yui joined him on the bed, straddling his thigh. 

“You can touch now,” she advised and immediately Daichi’s right arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer, while the fingers of his left gently caressed the side of Kiyoko’s face making her sigh quietly. 

Daichi’s fingers dug gently into Yui’s supple ass, squeezing encouragement as she started grinding her crotch against his thigh. 

“Your legs are so hot,” she said, leaning in to lay her lips upon his. Greedily, he opened to her, their tongues seeking solace in one another’s mouths. 

Daichi broke the kiss with a gasp when Kiyoko deepthroated him and he almost lost his composure. “Pri-… princess, holy … that feels so good, you’re gonna make me come.”

Yui giggled, leaning in to suck at his neck, her dainty fingers roaming over his chest. “That’s the point, baby.”

“Not yet… want to fuck you,” he gasped, tensing his legs tightly. 

“Which one?” Yui asked. 

Daichi’s eyes snapped open, dark and lust filled. “Both of you,” he nearly growled.

“We’ll get there,” Kiyoko said after she popped off. Her fingers remained wrapped around the base of his cock, his precum leaking out and falling to plop against the top of her breast. “We just want to spoil you, Daichi.” 

Yui had gone back to sucking his neck, working a good hickey onto him. “Get up here, pretty girl,” she mumbled against his skin and Kiyoko complied, sliding onto Daichi’s other thigh. He turned his head to meet her, slotting his mouth against hers. 

Kiyoko’s nails scraped through his hair, drawing a quiet moan from his throat. 

“Love you,” Yui whispered as she traced the shell of his ear.

“Love you so much,” Kiyoko echoed, mumbled against his mouth. 

“Love you, too, both of you, so, so much,” Daichi replied, holding them as close as he could.

“Let’s get you more comfortable,” Yui said, once again taking the lead. 

Daichi cracked open his eyes as Kiyoko also moved off him. He willed his jelly-like legs to move, pushing himself to the center of the bed before reclining onto the pile of pillows set up for his comfort. 

He watched with rapt attention as the girls stood at the foot of the bed, kissing soft and slow, running their hands over one another’s bodies. Yui removed the tie holding Kiyoko’s hair up, allowing it to cascade before grabbing handfuls of it and tugging her close again. With careful deliberation, they removed each other’s lingerie, their eyes meeting his from time to time, teasing grins and winks being sent his way. 

Daichi settled one hand behind his head, drawing in slow deep breaths, his cock twitching and leaking even more at the show being put on for him. 

“So fucking beautiful,” he muttered, his other hand sliding slowly up and down his cock to take the edge off. 

Yui leaned down, nuzzling her face between Kiyoko’s soft breasts. She pushed them together, eyes locked on Daichi’s as her tongue traced the circumference of her nipple, making Kiyoko shudder and moan in her grasp. She suckled, the sound loud in the room. 

“Oh gods, please,” Daichi groaned, “touch me. Let me touch you, please.” 

Yui hummed. “It is pretty cruel to make you watch after being away for so long,” she agreed. They knelt on either side of his legs, crawling slowly up the bed towards him. 

“Now the question is, which of us do you want on your cock and which on your face?” Yui asked.

“Either. Both. I want … I want…” Daichi babbled. 

Yui shushed him with a gentle finger to his lips. “It’s okay, baby, we know you love us both. It’s okay.” 

He nodded, a little delirious in his need, sliding down off the pillows to lay flat against the mattress, eager and wanting. 

“Which would you prefer?” Yui asked, looking toward their girlfriend. 

Kiyoko blushed, bashful even after all their years together. Daichi’s cock twitched with anticipation at the eagerness in her voice as she replied, “I’d really like his cock.” 

“By all means then,” Yui said with a smile. 

Daichi was still rock hard despite not having been touched for a while, getting harder as Kiyoko climbed into his lap. Slow and steady, she sank onto him, her burning, wet heat sucking him in. 

“Oh, princess, you take my cock so well,” Daichi said, his fingers digging into her hips. 

“Daichi,” she sighed. 

“My turn for a ride,” Yui said with a giggle. And then she was over him, rear-facing so she could kiss Kiyoko.

He leaned up, greedily lapping at her already wet sex and Yui moaned loudly. 

“Oh, Daichi, baby, fuck, that feels so good.” 

People didn’t know his angel had such a dirty mouth but he loved it, loved when he could get her babbling obscenities. He tugged her down to sit more fully on him, pushing his tongue deep within her. 

The room filled with the sounds of wet and moans, Daichi occasionally slapping Yui’s ass as he knew she liked. Kiyoko bounced on his cock, getting louder and louder as she cried out his name. Occasionally the girls cut themselves off to moan into each other’s mouths, the sounds hot and heavy. 

Daichi could feel Yui tremble, the telltale spasm of her inner walls signifying her impending orgasm. He sucked her clit then tongued it, drawing a shriek of pleasure as she came, her fingernails digging into his thighs. 

She fell to the side allowing him full breath and he wrenched his eyes open to take in the vision Kiyoko made with her hair mussed and tangled, a slight sheen of sweat on her chest and her glasses askew on her flushed face. “Come for me, princess, come on,” he grunted, shifting his legs to really drive up into her. 

It didn’t take long after that, Kiyoko howling her pleasure as she spasmed around his cock. 

He cursed as he lost himself to the sensation of her, pumped with near frenzy, chasing his own release. He came a moment later, spilling into her with a cry of his own, then collapsed to the bed, his body feeling as though it were melting, his eyelids feeling like a hundred pounds. 

Distantly, he felt Kiyoko pulling off him and, in a haze of post-sex bliss, he could sense the two of them moving around the room as they cleaned up and readied for sleep. He could probably help, he didn’t think they minded if he indulged in their spoiling of him. 

Finally, the lights were clicked off and his arms were once again full of them—warm, soft, naked and sated. 

“Love you,” he murmured as they pressed kisses to his cheeks at the same time. 

“Welcome home,” they said together. 


End file.
